


i keep a record of the wreckage in my life

by williamschofield (orphan_account)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Cheating, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 14:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20658518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/williamschofield
Summary: the tears drip down his face, and he wipes his nose, standing up and moving to his closet, grabbing a hoodie. bill's hoodie.or,richie's boyfriend is an asshole





	i keep a record of the wreckage in my life

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 3am so forgive me for any mistakes pls
> 
> also title from halsey's song nightmare bc i love her

the tears drip down his face, and he wipes his nose, standing up and moving to his closet, grabbing a hoodie. bill's hoodie.

he pulls the hoodie over himself and starts crying harder, almost tripping as he falls into his head, pulling the covers around him. he's sad, depressed, and he wishes he had never listened to the stupid fucking boy, _i won't ever hurt you_, but there's nothing he can do about it now.

his glasses are somewhere on the side of his bed, and he would grab them, so he could go and grab some food and a pill, but his head hurts and his eyes are watery and it hurts to think, so he stays in bed. his phone is bright, very bright, _why do you have it up so high_, and he turns it down, just like he did with his lights over a hour ago.

he finds stan's contact, and tears drip on the screen as he texts him, asking if he could come over, and not even a minute later he gets a text, **i'm on my way. **he responds with a heart, and he's crying harder, scrolling through the images on his phone, staring at him.

stan arrives, and he enters richie's bedroom, a bag of clothes in one hand and a bag of something that richie doesn't know in the other.

"what happened, rich?" he asks, in the special tone he uses when he's worried, and richie breaks down at that, stan coming over and holding him in his arms.

he tells him about how kevin, his boyfriend, someone he should be able to trust, sent him a video of him having sex with someone and told him the relationships been over with for a while. how he's just been using him to get things. how he's just been using him.

richie cries.

"it's okay, baby, it's okay." stan murmurs while holding him, gently rocking him, and richie cries harder, because he's never been called baby, and he really likes it. it makes him feel loved.

richie cries, and stan texts bill, asking him to come over now, _i don't care if it's three am richie needs you_, and bill gets his bike and goes as fast as he can.

richie reaches out for bill as soon as he walks in, hugging him tightly. he tries to speak, to tell him what he told stan, but he stutters so much that he can't even get his first word out, and he bursts into tears over that. bill and stan just hold him, trying to calm him down the best they can.

it's four in the morning and they're all laying in richie's bed, the boy fast asleep between them, and stan and bill speak quietly, quickly, leaving before richie can notice. they return before he can wake up, and they smile at each other, the little secret between them.

if the secret is that they just keyed kevin's car and did more things to what belongs to him, then who cares?

it is a secret, only for the two of them, so don't tell

**Author's Note:**

> follow my tumblr sideblog!! @stanleyurris


End file.
